The present invention relates to a wire harness design support system, particularly relates to a design support system of the path layout and the jig plate layout of a wire harness.
The design of a wire harness wired in a vehicle is prepared in parallel with the design of the vehicle in which the wire harness is wired. Normally, a demand for the path layout of a wire harness is made from a manufacturer of a vehicle (merely called a car manufacturer) and a part manufacturer receives the demand and manufactures a wire harness that meets the demand.
That is, in a production preparation period, the car manufacturer repeatedly reviews the modification of a model and specifications and provides related information to the part manufacturer every time. In the meantime, after the part manufacturer designs the layout of a jig plate for manufacturing a wire harness demanded by the car manufacturer in consideration of the current jig plate layout, owned jigs and manufacturing efficiency, it proposes a path layout draft of a manufacturable wire harness according to the jig plate layout to the car manufacturer. The car manufacturer reviews the acceptance of the path layout draft and informs the part manufacturer of the result. In the production preparation period, such communication is repeated between the car manufacturer and the part manufacturer.
However, in the determined production preparation period, the part manufacturer is required to frequently modify the design of a jig plate layout and a path layout draft according to the information of modification from the car manufacturer. Besides, the quantity of documents and drawings related to the modification is also enormous. Under such a situation, the part manufacturer demands enhancing the design efficiency of a jig plate layout and a path layout draft respectively to be frequently modified.